Los Potter
by Angie-ayanami
Summary: Una oscura epoca medieval...cap. 6 !Denme review please!
1. El principio

**Hola!**

**Este es otro fics mío, me estoy arriesgando, ya que es mi segundo fics y en el primero no tengo más que uno...T.T**

**Este fics es narrado en la época medieval, espero que os guste**

**¡Review por favor! Para subirle el ánimo a esta chica loca**

**LOS POTTERS.**

**Capitulo I : '' **Un cambio**''**

¡No lo soporto!- dijo una muchacha de ojos verdes de un brillo de inocencia, saltando a su cama.

Señorita Lily, por favor, debe descansar- dijo una joven de ojos cafés almendrados, mientras comenzaba sacándole los zapatos a Lily Evans, su ama.

¡Por favor Claudie¡Deja de llamarme así¡Señorita Lily esto, señorita Lily lo otro¡Soy solo Lily para ti, eres mi amiga!- le contestó la pelirroja acercando su rostro a Claudie, por su parte, Claudie, sonrió

como diga, aunque me parece que tiene todo la razón sobre el chico Potter.

James Potter era el pretendiente de Lily, era guapo, y todas las doncellas y criadas iban detrás de él como si fuera el único hombre del mundo, todas menos la doncella Lily y su criada Claudie.

-¡Pero más desesperante aún es Black!- dijo Lily riendo

¿Quién es Black?

Algún día lo conocerás

Muy bien- le contestó la muchacha. De pronto entro la ama de llaves.

¡Oh queridas!-exclamó la mujer regordeta de aspecto cariñoso pero severo- eh escuchado a tu padre hablar, y...esta semana será la última de Claudie- las muchachas se miraron con terror

¿Qué!- gritó Lily - ¿y en donde se quedará?

La vendieron a la casa de los Potter

¿QUÉ?

Lo que escuchó querida, pero se quedará si cumple con un requisito

¿Qué? Decidme, lo hago

casarse con James Potter

yo...-suspiró- dile a mi padre que...

el viernes saldré a primera hora- dijo resuelta Claudie, ante la mirada atónita de las otras damas de la habitación

¡que cosas dices!

aunque mi lealtad esta con usted, usted no decide mi destino, lo hace su padre- se levantó- muy buenas noches.

La noche pasó rápida, igual que los días de Claudie en la mansión Evans.

adiós- se despidió la señora Evans de la muchacha con un leve quiebre en la voz.

Adiós señora- se giró para irse

Alto, claudie- grito Lily de pronto, sacó una libreta- mandádmela a través de NUESTRO correo todos los meses- dijo la muchacha, la tomó entre sus manos como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo

Lo que usted diga- le dijo cerrando un ojo, Lily rió

Adiós

Adiós

Caminó hacia El ''ama'' de llaves de los Potter, hizo una pequeña reverencia y subió a la carroza.

Al llegar, estaba el señor y la señora. Tenían un aspecto agradable y para nada severo, el señor Potter se parecía mucho a James. La saludaron con elegancia y la guiaron a una habitación en donde dormían todas las mucamas de James. ccolocó su equipaje sin problemas ya que solo consistía en algunos libros, fotografías y pocas ropas.

¡La mucama de Lily!- dijo Sirius riendo con ganas, cuando la chica se acercó a pedido de la señora Potter.

Déjeme sacarlo de su error- le contesto fríamente seguramente el chico Black - soy ahora la mucama del joven James. Pronto entró el señor Mcwill (el ''amo de llaves'') y tiró unos cuantos papeles al suelo sin querer, por el apresuramiento.

¡OH! Claudie, recógelos tú- se fue rápidamente. la muchacha obedeció al instante, unos papeles cayeron cerca de otro amigo de James, el bajo su mano, lo tomó y se lo ofreció.

¡Muchas gracias!-dijo Claudie recibiéndolo, el joven no le contesto, solo le sonrió con dulzura.- permiso- dijo haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo por la puerta.

Al llegar a la habitación, escuchó varios susurros como: ''el joven Black y Lupin están aquí'' o algunos como '' Black no me ha vuelto a hablar después de esa noche'' de varias mucamas, ella hizo caso omiso a esos comentarios y se fue a la libreta. Escribió con una letra delicada y diminuta, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

''_Día uno:_

_Te preguntaras como estoy Lily, estoy bien...no te preocupes._

_Espero que estés bien tu también._

_Ya conocí al joven Black y no es exactamente una dulzura, creo que es más egocéntrico que el mismo joven Potter._

_Conocí a otro amigo del señor, creo que su apellido era Lupin y es una verdadera dulzura, aunque me preocupo un poco su aspecto, parecía que tenía los mismos síntomas que los licántropos de tus libros._

_Lo que más lamento es que ya no puedo practicar magia aquí y no aprenderé más..._

_Los señores Potter son un pan de Dios, tan tiernos y comprensivos como los tuyos._

_Respecto al señor Mcwill, es demasiado tardo en reacción, no como la señora Mcgonagall. Por cierto, dile que según la señora Potter me enseñó muy bien._

_Quiero saber como estas tu por allá._

_He terminado con todos mi que haceres, que son pocos ya que tengo muchas compañeras más, me da un poco de rabia porque me siento inútil, pero ya ves que así es la vida._

_Se despide_

_Claudie._

Pronto llegó una lechuza que tomó entre sus patas la libreta y se fue luego de comer un poco de la cena de Claudie.

------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Jamás los perdonaré por venderla!- gritó Lily como lo había hecho todo el último mes (n/a: recordemos que le dijo una vez al mes).Sintió un suave aleteo y se fue de la presencia de sus padres que la miraban con expresión triste.- ¡Chicri¿buenas noticias?- tomó la libreta y la leyó y releyó. Pronto se dispuso a contestar.

'' _Me alegro que te acordarás de tu promesa._

_Yo estoy bien Me alegra que Potter no te haya hecho nada..._

_Aquí todo esta normal, mis gritos, los gritos de Mcgonagall, etc..._

_Te enviaré más libros, aprenderás sola._

_Te prometo que ideare algo para rescatarte._

_Respecto a Lupin, su nombre es Remus, es buen amigo y es del único que no e escuchado decir rumores, me cae bien Investigaré sobre si es o no lo que piensas, si lo es ten cuidado._

_No puedo escribirte mucho, mamá esta haciendo de institutriz, porque Pomfay se fue en cuanto supo que tu te había ido._

_Se despide_

_Lily.''_

-Con cuidado Chicri- le dijo Lily al ave.

-¡LILY¡HORA DE ESTUDIAR!

-¡como sea!

--------------------------------------------------------

-No sabia que supieras escribir- dijo la señora Potter al ver a Claudie escribiendo sus que haceres.

¡Oh! La señorita Lily me enseñó, también sé leer - le contestó la chica.

Me alegra, nadie sabe...aparte de nosotros (todos lo Potter y el señor Mcwill) entonces, por esta razón cambiaré un poco tu papel en esta casa.

¿Cuál será señora?

Serás mi favorita y te trataré como a una hija, con el señor Potter no tengas la misma confianza, y con James...por favor, no tengas una relación con él, no por que tema por él, si no por que serás una más.

Tranquila, dama, jamás tendría nada con mi amo- la señora le contestó con un semi abrazo.

Me alegro muchísimo, señorita- le dijo, pronto llegó James.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con recelo.

Permiso- Claudie salió de la habitación

Vuestra querida mucama es bruja...igual que la señorita Lily- dijo la señora sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa de James

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Yo, mi querido chico, solo lo sé- se retiró en cuanto entró Sirius

¿por qué esa cara, prongs?

No, por nada...- dijo - ¿nos vamos con Remus?

Si, claro...

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Lily, debes portarte bien frente al señor y señora Potter- Lily miró con desaprobación a su padre, iba a hablar, pero el señor Evans se adelantó- no me importa que no te guste James, serás feliz...mira a tu madre y a mi...

-¡Me portaré bien, sólo por ver a Claudie!- exclamó de mal humor Lily. Mcgonagall la ayudó a subir a la carroza.

---------------------------------------------------------------

James estaba nervioso, Lily venía a su casa, no lo entendía, jamás le había pasado algo como eso...

La señora Potter los había hecho vestirse lo mejor posible, quería dar la mejor impresión...cosas de mujeres


	2. La razón

Hola! Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, pero no actualizare si no me dan por lo menos 4 Review en este capitulo (Angie me dijo que los sobornara n.n)

Lamento mucho la demora, es que tuve muchos problemas

**Muchas gracias a :**

**Monica Black Radcliffe**

**MizuKohai**

**Lamister**

**Inuyami**

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs 

**Se despide Yop! / **

James estaba nervioso, Lily venía a su casa, no lo entendía, jamás le había pasado algo como eso...

La señora Potter los había hecho vestirse lo mejor posible, quería dar la mejor impresión...

Pronto llegó el carruaje en donde venían los Evans. Sirius se acercó a James con una risa burlona, Remus le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

La puerta se abrió, el corazón de James comenzó a volverse loco. Primero salió el padre de Evans, con su aspecto jovial.

Hola, joven James- saludó cortésmente

Buenos días- respondió, aunque se sintió un poco estúpido

Luego salió la señora Evans, con ayuda de Sirius, se veía como de la realeza. Tenía un vestido vurdeo con encajes dorados, su cabello castaño lo llevaba amarrado en un firme tomate.

Sir. James- le dijo haciendo un reverencia- Sirius, Remus.

Madame Evans- le respondió con una sensual sonrisa, pronto dirigió su vista al carruaje.

En ese momento salió Lily, que se rehusó a la ayuda de Sirius. James abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Llevaba un vestido verde con encajes como los de su madre, aunque estos hacían un signo de una hoja de trébol, Su hermoso cabello rojo estaba suelto y hacía juego con su vestido.

-¿ Tengo monos en la cara, Potter?- preguntó de mala manera al ver la babosa mirada

-¡ Lily! No la tome en cuenta, joven Potter- dijo la señora Evans tratando de disculparse por su hija.

- no se preocupe- dijo saliendo del shock- síganme, mi madre os espera- se adelantó, escuchando como la madre de Lily la reprochaba.

- Quedaste como un idiota cuando la viste- le dijo burlón Sirius. Remus le dio un coscorrón el la cabeza disimuladamente (¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!)

-Una idea, James, viejo amigo- le dijo sonriendo- S-O-B-O-R-N-O

-¿Con que?- preguntó aún dudoso

-Solo una cosa- dijo señalando con su rostro a alguien que abría la puerta de la mansión.

-¡Bienvenidos sean!- dijo Claudie dándoles una tierna sonrisa- Por favor seguidme, la señora los espera- Remus caminó al lado de Claudie, luego los padres de Lily, y después Sirius, dejando así solos a Lily y a James

-Lily, ¿Vayamos al pueblo?- preguntó el muchacho aparentando inocencia

-no

-a bueno...yo solo quería hablar de mi nueva mucama, para ver si te la devolvía, ya que tanto...-Lily le agarró el brazo con brutalidad y James quedó entre ella y la pared

-En el caldero chorriante, a las 20:00, mañana, si no llegas te mato, y te recalco que esto no es una cita- Lily sin notarlo se perdió en la mirada de James (Como siempre lo hacía) y lo mantuvo así durante unos minutos

-No es que no me guste tenerte a unos milímetros, Evans, pero me duele el brazo- le dijo sonriendo, Lily se separó con un movimiento brusco, sonrojada, pero James en un movimiento hizo que quedaran muy cerca uno del otro.

-Ejem, lamento interrumpir, pero la señora les llama-dijo Claudie sonriendo con malicia, Lily se alejó sonrojada, James le hizo un guiño con el ojo, a lo cual la muchacha le respondió con una mala mirada, James se adelantó riendo a carcajadas- creo saber por que usted lo odiaba tanto, Lily- dijo la mucama mirándola acusadoramente

-¿Qué?

-Te gusta...te perdías en su mirada y el te lo hacía notar- Lily se sonrojo salvajemente- Lo que más te hacía enfadar era que no querías ser una más...

-¡NO DIGAS ESAS PORQUERIAS!

- lo que usted diga- dijo Claudie

-NO, en verdad, no pienses esas cosas, ni loca

-lo que usted diga

-¡NO ME CREES! Te aseguro que no...

-Lo que usted diga

-Esta bien, quizás me sienta un poquito atraída...

- AJÁ! ¿LO VEZ?...ejem, lamento eso, jejeje...Vamos Lily

-si, pero no le digas a nadie

-tu secreto esta a salvo con migo, vamos

Las chicas se dirigieron a la sala en donde estaban todos. Al llegar Claudie desapareció detrás de la puerta de la cocina y Lily se sentó frente a James.

-Estábamos discutiendo sobre su boda, antes de que llegaras- dijo la señora Evans, Lily sintió que los colores se le subían, miró a James quien no se inmutó- debemos apresurarla, **_por lo que a estado ocurriendo en estos momentos..._**

_**Hace muy poco la tranquilidad del hogar desapareció, ni muggles ni magos están a salvo.**_

_**La razón...un nuevo rey tomó el mando : Tom Ryddle o llamado por sus súbditos, lord Voldemort **_

_**Este reinado trajo caos a la ciudad mágica, los humanos (normalmente sus criados)les temían y ya no trabajaban para ellos, y los soldados se Voldemort(los mortífagos) se encargaban del trabajo sucio y se aprovechaban (asesinatos, violaciones, etc...)**_

_**Los mortífagos se aprovechaban especialmente de las sangres sucias (Lily) y de los humanos, aunque le temían al antiguo rey, Dumbledore y a la familia aurora más poderosa : Los Potter.**_

Lily miró a James, en ese momento su cara de dulce picaron cambio a una seria, allí ya no estaba el James que acostumbraba a ver, ahora estaba el James de hace 3 años atrás

FLASH BACK-----------------------

_La pequeña Lily corría, unos jóvenes de apellido Malfoy iban tras ella sin buenas intenciones, tropezó y se torció su pequeño pie, dirigió su mirada a los mortífagos, llena de odio y determinación._

_-llora y pide piedad, belleza- dijo uno de ellos poniendo su varita en el cuello da la pequeña – y quizás así no te matemos_

_-ni loca, ¡Jamás me rendiré ante ustedes!- dijo, recibió un gran golpe que la tiró al piso, el hombre se alejó un poco y algo se atravesó, era un muchacho dándome la espalda_

_-¡POTTER! Yo...yo...vamos-gritó otro y todos corrieron a refugiarse cerca de Voldemort_

_-¿Estas bien?- dijo dándose vuelta, era muy guapo y en ese momento el corazón de Lily quería salirse del pecho_

_-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Lily intentando levantarse pero el dolor del pie se hizo presente.- a!_

_-espera- Potter (como lo llamaron) puso sus manos en la pierna de Lily y rápidamente esta enrojeció, su pie pronto se pudo mover, la ayudó a levantarse- mi nombre es James Potter- dijo tomándola de la mano galantemente_

-Lily Evans- el muchacho repitió su nombre mentalmente y desapareció.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK--------------

- acepto- dijo Lily de pronto, todos quedaron viéndola expectantes

-¿ACEPTAS?- preguntó James levantándose del asiento

- si, al menos que no quieras...

-no me malinterpretes, Evans- dijo serio, Lily lo miró a los ojos – es que tú siempre te haz negado y ahora aceptas sin chistar...y yo en realidad esto lo estoy haciendo porque...

-¿Por qué, James?- parecía que solo ellos estuvieran en la mesa. James miró a Lily con una mezcla de sentimientos

-olvídalo

''_por que te ama''_

_-_ ¿Quién dijo eso?

''_yo, claro esta''_

-claro esta que me estoy volviendo loca

-¿Lily, cariño?- dijo la señora Evans

-¿Dónde estas?

''_sigue mi voz''_- Lily se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al balcón _''aquí abajo estoy''_- Lily puso un pie en el aire y comenzó a caer, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y el dueño de aquellos brazos caía junto a ella, pero nunca llegaron al suelo. Solo sintió una brisa y cerró los ojos perdiéndose en el aroma de su James

-porque te amo Lily Evans – le dijo James en un susurro, Lily abrió los ojos y notó que estaba en los brazos del chico y este estaba en una escoba

-¿QUÉ TE PASO HIJA MIA?- preguntó el señor Evans a Lily cuando James y ella llegaron al balcón

_**continuará...**_

_**¿qué le habrá pasado a Lily?**_

_**¿quién le estará hablando?**_

_**¿qué harán Lily y James en el pueblo?**_

_**¿Dejare de hacer estas estúpidas preguntas?...nadie lo sabe...**_


	3. ¿Qué te dijo?

**Hola!**

**Estoy muy emocionada...muchas gracias por los review! ... me siento súper feliz por los review que me dieron!**

**Gracias a :**

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs ****:¿Qué es rayante? Haber sobre el final...Mira, los papas de Lily y los de James decidieron adelantar la boda, porque los Potter cuidarían de la familia Evans, la vocecita pronto la explicare...No sé si te lo aclare...perdón sino es que me enredo sola.**

**Inuyami: Muchas gracias! Pronto sabrás que pasara, esta pareja tendrá muchos problemas...lamentablemente.**

**Ginebra: ¡Claro que actualizaré pronto! (si es que me siguen dando Review, es que me siento muy bien por eso!)**

**Lamister: Bueno n.nU**

**silmarwen754: Me alegro que te guste! Claro que continuaré pronto!**

**Se despide**

**Yop! **

- acepto- dijo Lily de pronto, todos quedaron viéndola expectantes

-¿ACEPTAS?- preguntó James levantándose del asiento

- si, al menos que no quieras...

-no me malinterpretes, Evans- dijo serio, Lily lo miró a los ojos – es que tú siempre te haz negado y ahora aceptas sin chistar...y yo en realidad esto lo estoy haciendo porque...

-¿Por qué, James?- parecía que solo ellos estuvieran en la mesa. James miró a Lily con una mezcla de sentimientos

-olvídalo

''_por que te ama''_

_-_ ¿Quién dijo eso?

''_yo, claro esta''_

-claro esta que me estoy volviendo loca

-¿Lily, cariño?- dijo la señora Evans

-¿Dónde estas?

''_sigue mi voz''_- Lily se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al balcón _''aquí abajo estoy''_- Lily puso un pie en el aire y comenzó a caer, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y el dueño de aquellos brazos caía junto a ella, pero nunca llegaron al suelo. Solo sintió una brisa y cerró los ojos perdiéndose en el aroma de su James

-porque te amo Lily Evans – le dijo James en un susurro, Lily abrió los ojos y notó que estaba en los brazos del chico y este estaba en una escoba

-¿QUÉ TE PASO HIJA MIA?- preguntó el señor Evans a Lily cuando James y ella llegaron al balcón.

-No...lo sé...-todos la quedaron mirando, se sentía nerviosa, realmente no sabía que le había ocurrido...

''Si lo sabes, no lo quieres afrontar''- Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza- realmente no lo sé- dijo, a gatas se fue a la cocina

-¡Señorita Lily!

-Claudie...

-¿Le ocurre algo?- preguntó al ver la palidez de la chica

-No!...solo busca sobre voces en los libros que te envié la última vez...

-¿Voces?

-Voces

- Muy bien- se alejó un poco y tomó un libro y comenzó a hojearlos- ¿Comenzó hoy?

- a mi no, ¡A una amiga!

-¡Claro! Perdón...Mira aquí dice que es normal de una bruja entrando a la adolescencia, aunque todo depende de lo que le dicen las voces a tu amiga- cuando dijo amiga, soltó una risita.

-Dice lo contrario a lo que pienso...piensa ella

-¿Segura? Quizás sólo es tu mismo pensamiento, una clase de desdoblamiento, si no, es algo horrible, es...

-que alguien se esta infiltrando en tu mente- dijo James entrando a la cocina

-Exacto...-dijo Claudie levantando su dedo índice

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente, Evans?- Lily estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, la voz le dijo la razón de por que James Potter quería estar con ella, y unos minutos el dijo lo mismo, pero ¿Cómo se los diría?

''_¿Sabes James lo que me dijo? Me dijo que tu me querías, en pocas palabras contestaba las preguntas que me hacía, ¿Qué te parece eso, Lily? ¿Algo demasiado directo?_''-Le contestó la voz algo molesta

-Nada - dijo Lily ignorando la respuesta de la voz

-¿ósea que de pronto te dieron ganas de lanzarte del balcón y luego te dieron ganas de saber sobre voces en la cabeza?- dijo sarcástico James, perdiendo un poco el brillo de madures que tenían sus ojos hace poco.

-¡LES DIGO QUE ES POR UNA AMIGA!

-¡DINOS LA VERDAD! ¡SÓLO QUEREMOS AYUDARTE!

-NO PUEDEN

-¡SI TAN SÓLO ME DIJERAS QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJO LA VOZ, SI TE PODRIA AYUDAR!

-JAMES, LILY- gritó Remus entrado a la cocina- deténganse- miró a Claudie, quien parecía no afectarle los gritos de los chicos, de pronto una idea le ilumino la cabeza- James, dejemos solas a las lady

-pero- no continuo por que Remus agarró del brazo a James y lo hizo salir- tranquilo, Sirius se encargara de escuchar lo que dicen- apareció Sirius, como perro, y entró a la cocina, sin antes de cerrarle un ojo a sus amigos

-¿Dónde esta Peter, Lunático?

-no le e visto, desde que dijiste que estabas...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿ENAMORADO DE UNA SANGRE SUCIA? ¿UNA EVANS?

- si mi señor, Lily Evans- dijo Peter encorvándose, Voldemort se levantó del trono

- Muy bien- dijo con una voz que le heló la sangre a Peter- vamos a hacerle una visita, pronto- y comenzó a reír a una carcajada limpia

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

-Bien Lily Evans, dime ¿que es ESO QUE ESCUCHAS VOCES?

-bien, esta bien, no esta Ja...Potter, si, escucho voces, pero no me da ni ordenes ni nada, sólo contesta cosas que siento, pero me niego a aceptar

-¿Cómo tu amor hacia...?¡PERRITO! ¡que lindura!- dijo Claudie interrumpiéndose, Lily suspiró aliviada mientras veía a Claudie acariciar y besar el perrito (cerca de las orejas)- ¿De donde saliste, criatura de Dios?

-No cambias- dijo Lily sonriendo

-NO CAMBIES EL TEMA... ¿qué te dijo la voz?

-Que...quejamesmeamaba,cosaquemedijodespuesel...eso...

-¿De veras?- dijo Claudie levantándose emocionada, Lily la miro asombrada- Lily, se que intentaste arrastrar las palabras, pero yo entiendo, así que James se te declaró, lo que significa que tu voz...predice el futuro...

-si, pero no le digas a nadie- Lily estaba sonrojada, constantemente jugaba con su cabello, el perro se zafó con delicadeza del brazo de Claudie

-Hecho

-¡ASÍ QUE NUESTRO JOVEN JAMES ESTÁ ENAMORADO!-dijo Sirius cuando se encontró con Remus y James

-¿Qué?- preguntó Remus sin entender

-¿Sabes lo que le dijo la vocecita y nuestro casanova aquí presente?

-NO, POR ESO TE MANDE A PREGUNTAR- dijo Remus perdiendo la paciencia

-¿Qué dije?

-Que...- fue interrumpido por el ''amo de llaves''

-¡LOS SEÑORES DELACOUR ESTAN AQUÍ!- dijo un tanto perturbado

Los Delacour eran aurores, que seguramente venían tras apoyo de los Potter. Eso significaba algo : PROBLEMAS, de los peores.

_**Continuara!**_

_**Perdón por la continuación tan corta, prometo que la otra será muy larga.**_


	4. La marca tenebrosa

-¡ASÍ QUE NUESTRO JOVEN JAMES ESTÁ ENAMORADO!-dijo Sirius cuando se encontró con Remus y James

-¿Qué?- preguntó Remus sin entender

-¿Sabes lo que le dijo la vocecita y nuestro casanova aquí presente?

-NO, POR ESO TE MANDE A PREGUNTAR- dijo Remus perdiendo la paciencia

-¿Qué dije?

-Que...- fue interrumpido por el ''amo de llaves''

-¡LOS SEÑORES DELACOUR ESTAN AQUÍ!- dijo un tanto perturbado

Los Delacour eran aurores, que seguramente venían tras apoyo de los Potter. Eso significaba algo : PROBLEMAS, de los peores.

-¿Están, acaso, con la señorita Gina?- preguntó Sirius con voz temblorosa

-Si señor Black, vino toda la familia- Sirius y James se miraron

-¡Traidor! ¡me dijiste que no habías hecho nada con ella!- dijo con enojo falso James- ¡pillín!

-¡Es verdad!¡no hice nada con ella! ¡Ese es el problema! ¡le dije que me esperara en el bosque, y así ella lo hizo, y yo no me digne a aparecer! ¡me mandó cartas y otras cosas, preguntándome el porque! ¿Y SABES LO QUE ME ESCRIBIÓ EN LA ÚLTIMA?

-no

-¡que...CUANDO ME VIERA ME IBA A MATAR POR HACERLA QUEDAR EN RIDÍCULO!

-a bueno, ella es algo...psicópata- dijo James levantado sus hombros

-¿algo?-dijo Remus, evitando reírse a carcajadas

-ejem...mejor les diré a los Delacour, que esperen un poco-dijo el anciano haciendo una reverencia.

Cuando todos los Potter estaban en el salón principal de la mansión, junto a los Delacour, los Evans ya se habían ido-

-Lamentamos llegar de improviso – dijo el único hombre Delacour

-pero la situación lo ameritó- dijo una anciana con lagrimas en los ojos- como ya se han dado cuenta, sólo queda un hombre entre nosotras, y algunas de nosotras estamos envejeciendo, y las otras son muy jóvenes- dijo mirando directamente a su nieta de 3 años, Fleur.

-No se preocupen-dijo la señora Potter con dulzura- vuestro dolor es el nuestro, mi querida Samantha.

-¡Oh Catherine! – dijo la anciana abrazándose desesperadamente a la señora Potter.

-¿Y Sirius?- pregunto Gina a James, quien sonrió con nerviosismo.

-no lo sé- mintió- creo que salió a...investigar cosas...

-ah...-fue lo único que dijo, mientras se daba vuelta para hacerle gracias al bebé- mira, esta es Fleur- Gina le entrego a James el bebe-¿No es linda?

-Es preciosa- dijo fijándose en sus ojos celestes.

-¡No había forma de dudarlo!¡Su bisabuela es veela!- exclamó divertida la muchacha, sin darse cuenta estaban en el jardín, solos.(sin contar, claro, a la pequeña Fleur)

Los Evans habían llegado a la mansión.

Maldición, no sé por que estoy tan nerviosa...mañana saldré con Potter, mañana saldré con James Potter... ¡MAÑANA SALDRÉ CON JAMES POTTER!- gritó de pronto Lily sonriente.

-pensé que no le caía nada bien, ese joven- dijo Mcgonagall entrando a la habitación de la chica-¿ ya sabe como irá, señorita Lily?

-¡Minerva, no sé! ¡Debo ir preciosa! Es que a mi

-siempre te a gustado James...

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-jajá jajá-rió la mujer- ¡Por favor! Claudie y yo nos hacíamos las que no nos dábamos cuenta!

-Dios, que malas son- dijo sintiendo como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza-¡O NO! ¡NO SE QUE PONERME! ¡¿QUÉ ME PONGO, MINERVA!- comenzó a gritar desesperada

-ven, vamos donde Parvati- dijo la mujer riéndose de la cara desesperada de Lily.

-¡Claudie!

-¿si señora?

-¿podrías ir a comprar estas cosas?- dijo entregándole una lista

-en seguida- hizo una reverencia y salió.

Llamas, humo, la marca...

-¡NO!- gritó una chica ,mientras corría a casa- no por favor- había visto la marca tenebrosa encima de su mansión-no...-su voz se hacia débil. Entro entre los escombros de las puertas, llegó frente a su madre- mamá- la mujer estaba en el suelo, con las ropas un poco quemadas, tosía.

- Hija mía, no me olvides...- dijo con esfuerzo

-mamá, no te rindas, no por favor- lagrimas recorrían su rostro, y su voz era suplicante.

-tu padre ya esta en el otro lado, me espera...-dijo con lagrimas la mujer, cerró los ojos y dio su último suspiro en los brazos de su hija.

-Vamos, vamos- fue lo último que escucho Lily Evans después de eso y caer inconsciente en los brazos de su redentor.

Sus ojos, aunque de un color hermoso, fríos y sin brillo se abrieron, se encontró cara a cara con Claudie, quien le sonreía.

¿Cómo puede sonreír en un momento así? 

''sabes que ella es así, recuerda todas las veces...la muerte de tu abuela, de su único familiar'' dijo la voz.

-Me alegro que estés bien, Lily- dijo Claudie

-¿Sobrevivientes?

-solo tu y Mcgonagall- contesto- nadie más.

No hablaron más, Mcgonagall dormía y Lily simplemente veía a Claudie limpiar aquí y allá la casucha en donde estaban ¿De donde había salido aquel lugar? No lo sabía, ni le importaba, solo quería morir.

-Señorita Claudie ¿Porqué demoro tanto?¿Dónde están las cosas que le pedí?¿por qué tan pálida?- cuando la criada llego a la mansión Potter millones de preguntas la bombardearon.

-La marca tenebrosa en la casa de Lily, corrí para avisarles- articulo con dolor. Al oír esto, tanto Delacour como Potter, corrieron a la casa de los Evans, pero al llegar, sólo encontraron ruinas y cuerpos.

No era bueno que no le dijera toda la verdad, pero para engañar al enemigo, había que engañar al amigo y si los Potter pensaban que Lily estaba muerta, Voldemort también lo haría.

James llegó cabizbajo, jamás pudo decirle cuanto la amaba, jamás pudo besarla, abrasarla, ¿Porqué?

-James...entiendo lo que sientes...- dijo Gina, poniendo su mano en la espalda del chico

-no, no lo entiendes

-¿Es que acaso no te haz dado cuenta? ¡Por lo menos tu no la llegaste a amar tanto como yo a mi Charlie!

-¿A que te refieres?

-Fleur es mi hija y mi esposo...esta muerto...

-pero estas casada con Seamus

-luego de viuda de Charlie- para todo había respuesta con Gina, pero...quería a Lily, y quería hundirse en un pantano un tiempo, se levantó del sillón y desapareció detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

''Esta viva''- le dijo una voz, la cual la paso en alto.

Muchas semanas después, gracias a la ayuda de Mcgonagall y Claudie, Lily Evans habló.

Se miró al espejo, que aspecto tan despreciable, tenía orejeras y su pelo estaba pajoso, sin brillo, tenía marcas de haber llorado, realmente deplorable. Tomó unas tijeras y corto su larga melena roja, se lavó la cara y sonrió, suerte que sus padres no estaban, ahora podía hacer lo que estuvo planeando todo este tiempo, vengarse.

-¡SALE DE LA HABITACIÓN, JOVENCITO!- gritó la señora Potter desde la puerta, no hubo respuesta- ¡JAMES!

-SI, CORNAMENTA VIEJO AMIGO SALE- apoyó Sirius

-JAMES, SI QUIERES BUSCAMOS VENGANZA- dijo Gina uniéndoseles.

-Ejem...-llamó la atención a los tres que estaban parados en mitad de un pasillo, era Claudie, cargando como normalmente lo hacia, la comida de James, la cual no tocaba él nunca.- señora, ¿Podría hablar a solas con James?

La mujer dudó un poco, pero aceptó, a fin de cuentas esa chica era la mejor amiga de la difunta Lily. A rastras se llevó a Gina y Sirius de allí.

-ejem...joven James

Silencio

-respecto a Lily

Silencio

-te e mentido todo este tiempo- soltó rápido, con brutalidad se abrió la puerta y James agarró con fuerza a la muchacha y la metió en la habitación

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó James mirándola fijamente

-para que Lily pudiera vivir, sin que Voldemort la buscara – James se sorprendió cuando dijo Voldemort, pero n dijo nada, esa chica tenía sus secretos- teníamos que hacer creer que estaba muerta

-¿Acaso esta viva?¿Me estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo?-dijo con mucha esperanza

-La última vez que la vi, si, estaba viva y no te mentí exactamente...nunca me lo preguntaste- dijo sonriéndole tímidamente. Sintió como James la abrazaba, mientras le susurraba cosas como ''Gracias'' ,''No le diré a nadie''.

**Hola, aquí de nuevo estoy, lamento haberme demorado tanto, tenía el cerebro seco.**

**En el próximo capitulo, aparecerán juntos James y Lily...pero esta no será la Lily que todos conocían...**

**Muchas gracias por los review!**

**Espero muchos más.**

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs ****:Si, eso fue lo que paso, James salva a Lily y le dice que la ama n.n...Muchas gracias por el review**

**Inuyami: En este capitulo no hubo mucho de Sirius, pero te prometo que en el próximo habrá, lamento de veras que sea corto el capitulo. Te agradezco tu review**

**Ginebra: En realidad, la madre de Fleur se siente atraída por James, Fleur es solo una niña, espero review para este capitulo! **

**Se despide**

**AngieAyanami**


	5. La marca tenebrosa II

Silencio

-te e mentido todo este tiempo- soltó rápido, con brutalidad se abrió la puerta y James agarró con fuerza a la muchacha y la metió en la habitación

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó James mirándola fijamente

-para que Lily pudiera vivir, sin que Voldemort la buscara – James se sorprendió cuando dijo Voldemort, pero no dijo nada, esa chica tenía sus secretos- teníamos que hacer creer que estaba muerta

-¿Acaso esta viva?¿Me estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo?-dijo con mucha esperanza

-La última vez que la vi, si, estaba viva y no te mentí exactamente...nunca me lo preguntaste- dijo sonriéndole tímidamente. Sintió como James la abrazaba, mientras le susurraba cosas como ''Gracias'' ,''No le diré a nadie''

-¿Lily, estáis allí?- preguntó Claudie entrando a la habitación de Lily, observó los suelos de aquella habitación, estaban cubiertos de vendas con sangres (las cuales habían sido ocupadas por Lily, cuando estuvo en peligro), la cama estaba desecha, la habitación estaba oscura, fría y húmeda. -¿ Señorita Lily?

-Desde hace mucho que no me llamabas así...y prefiero que no lo vuelvas a hacer, ven, acércate...quiero mostrarte esto

-es que...mi señor esta aquí...

-¿Quién es tu señor?- preguntó Lily alzando una ceja

-el joven Potter mi señora- Lily abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

-¿POTTER? ¿EL MISMO JAMES POTTER QUE CONOZCO YO? ¿JAMES'' soy el mejor'' POTTER?- gritó- ¿Estas loca? ¡No grites! – exclamó tapándole la boca a su amiga

-lo siento, pero yo no fui la que grito- dijo la trigueña aparentando enojo

-shhhhhhhh ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-vino a verla

-¿A mi? ¡Pero si estoy muerta! ¡rápido! ¡ayúdame! ¡Viene a ver mi cadáver! – dijo moviéndose desesperada de un lado a otro- ¡¿Cómo me pongo pálida! ¡Llora! ¡para que se vea más real!

-Lily...

-tengo que acostarme en la cama

-Lily...

-¡Pero que sucia esta!

-ejem!

-¡¿los muertos huelen mal!

-LILY EVANS, te viene a ver a ti, vivita y coleando

-¿Qué?

-si Evans, te vengo a ver a ti- dijo James entrando con su típica pose egocéntrica, miró a su alrededor-¡Esto es un desastre!

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

-pero que digo- James miró de arriba a bajo a Lily- tu eres un desastre...

-JAJÁ, muy chistoso Potter, pero eh estado muy ocupada...

-¿Cómo? ¿Sentándote en tu cama, y comiendo? ¡OH, PORFAVOR, TE CAMBIO EL PUESTO!

-no Potter...estaba haciendo...Em...haciendo...

-Muchas cosas- termino Mcgonagall entrado a la habitación

-¿No te dignaste a aparecer a nuestra casa?- su voz sonaba arrogante

-¡NO ME PIDAS EXPLICACIONES!

-Mejor vamosnos- le dijo Claudie a Mcgonagall, la mujer asistió con la cabeza y las dos se fueron a escondidas de la habitación.

-¿No me querías ver, acaso?- en su voz ya no sonaba la arrogancia- Contéstame algo ¿Si quiera pensaste en mi, ¡Contéstame!- exigió, aunque sonó como una súplica.

-si pensé en ti, James...fue en lo único que pensé- susurró, sólo James la oyó, traviesas lagrimas salieron de los hermoso ojos de Lily.

-no llores Lily...- dijo James, atrayendo a Lily hacia él, la abrazó con cariño y frustración- yo, lo único que e hecho es pensar en ti también...no llores, déjamelo a mi, yo te vengaré- Lily abrazó con fuerza a James y lloró con más intensidad – Lily...cuando...cuando pensé que estabas muerta...yo...me di cuenta...y...- tomo el mentón de la chica y se acercó peligrosamente...

Sus alientos se unieron, en un solo beso, lleno de ternura y pasión, se demostraron cuanto se amaban y cada uno en ese momento decidió lo que debían hacer, que camino tomar.

Lily se quedó dormida en los brazos de James, este sólo sonrió y se quedo a su lado toda la noche.

-¿Dónde está James? ¡Usted lo tiene!

-¡Le repito que no se donde esta!

-¡Miente, le seguimos el rastro! ¡Él está aquí!

-¡No!

Lily abrió los ojos con pesadez ¿Qué era ese sonido, se encontró con la suave respiración de James, seguía durmiendo, entonces, reconoció las voces de los que gritaban : Minerva y Sirius

-¡Por favor! Sirius, si dice que no esta James, no esta James, Lamentamos las molestias...

Ese era Remus, tan tranquilo como siempre. Lily se sintió, por primera vez en meses, feliz, feliz por tener a James allí, a su lado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Sirius palideció, se llevo sus manos a la boca y dio un grito que parecía un ladrido, James despertó

-Canuto, pareciera que viste a un muerto- dijo James ironizando

-Pero...EVANS...AQUÍ...VIVA- dijo intentando unir las palabras

-Cuando puedas unir algunas oraciones, me avisas, ahora estoy en pijamas y te agradecería salir, para poder vestirme- dijo Lily aventando a James, Remus y Sirius fuera de la habitación.

Al salir, Sirius ya lo había entendido todo, James se lo había explicado.

-Todo gracias a nuestra querida...Em...¿Cómo es que se llama?

-Claudie...

-¡CORRE, CORRE!

-NO LA DEJARE

-¡POR FAVOR, ESCUCHAME, TE PARECES TANTO A MI HIJA, DEJAME ENMENDAR EL ERROR QUE COMETI CON ELLA! ¡VIVE PEQUEÑA Y RECUÉRDAME CON AMOR!

-NO ME DEJE

-_AVADA QUEDABRA_

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO0- sintió como unos brazos la agarraron con fuerza, la fuerza la abandono y cayo inconsciente frente a su enemigo, después de oír un hechizo.

-Buenos días Rose – dijo dulcemente un hombre bien parecido

-¿Rose? ¿Quién es usted?

-¿Yo? Mi querida hermana, el jarrón que te cayo en la cabeza te hizo mal ¡Soy tu hermano! ¡Tom! Aunque llámame Voldemort...

La muchacha se miro al espejo que tenia frente a ella, se parecía mucho a aquel joven- ¿Hermano, dices?-Voldemort sonrió-¿Me ayudas a recordar?

-sígueme...

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto James con miedo en su voz, entrando a su hogar- Madre, MADRE

-James...creo que deberías ver esto- le dijo Remus fuera de la casa, James salió de la casa y quedo estupefacto...

-VOLDEMORT

-JAMES, JAMES- grito Sirius desde adentro, los dos amigos corrieron hacia el, aunque se detuvieron de golpe

-Ma...dre...- susurro el chico, aguantándose las lagrimas al ver a la señora Potter en el suelo, sin su alma, ni su vida.

-Dejo un mensaje- Remus señalo unas manchas de sangre en el suelo, cerca del cadáver de la señora.

_Venían a buscar algo, James, algo que siempre te escondí y hasta ahora no lamento haberlo hecho es que no solo pedimos a Claudie para que Lily llegara a tus brazos, si no también, para que Voldemort, no tuviera la fuerza para vencernos..._

_James, la chica es..._

-¿La chica es que?

-La hermana de nuestro peor enemigo-termino fríamente el señor Potter entrando por la puerta a toda velocidad- Bien, es mejor que se vayan de este lugar...los Delacour se fueron ya...por favor déjenme solo con mi mujer- su voz se quebraba.

-Padre...

-James, hay cosas que es mejor afrontarlas solo...denme solo con ella, no se lo pido, se lo ordeno...

**Tan-tan**

**Bueno ese es el 5 capitulo, espero que les haya gustado...n.n**

**Quiero muchos review, que me alegran mucho, especialmente cuando ando un tanto...**

**Bajoneada...n.n... así que por lo menos 10 review...para subirme el animo.**

**Gracias, a Ginebra, a Ire, a Ame y a Bronwyn pos sus review, muchas gracias.**

**Em...quiero recalcar un error que me hizo reír mucho (un error en el capitulo anterior)**

**Lily tenia ojeras No orejeras...xD...**

**Cualquier duda o sugerencia, ya sabéis donde encontrarme**

**Una pregunta ¿quieren que les ponga adelantos a los capítulos?**

**En el próximo capitulo**

**-Lily, no me dejes, por favor...ayer mi madre...me dejo, tu no me dejes**

**-¿Rose?**

**-James, tu tienes tu lucha y yo la mía, y no quiero desconcentrarte, soy débil, por eso me voy, olvídame james, olvídame...**

**-A si es, mi nombre es Rose, creo que me a confundido con otra persona...**

**-¡Silencio!¡Dejadme presentarle a mi sustituto que tomara el mando en mi ausencia!**

**-Bienvenida a este lugar**

**-Nadie que me rapta es mi amigo**

**-Únanse a nuestro grupo...y venceremos a Voldemort**

**¡Feliz Navidad Y**

**Prospero Año Nuevo!**


	6. Doncella

**Hola!!**

**Después de mil ocho años sin escribir, regresé. Es que soy muy rara...xD**

**Muchas gracias por los review, y para este pido 20 más, por que me esforcé de veras y lo hice largo(7pág. De word)!! y esop! Tiene fragmentos de canciones de Mago de oz. **

**Saben que necesito algo de ayuda, lo que pasa es que, no sé. XD acepto sugerencias y eso--- Y si alguien quiere aparecer en el fic como novia de Lupin, pues que se anote, dando caract, de su personaje...En este capitulo no sale mucho Remus-**

**Angie**

Los cabellos castaños de Claudie (Rose) se trenzaban por una fuerza sobre-natural.

¿La señorita desea algo?- dijo un elfo, con ojitos tristes

¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó suavemente

Mi nombre es...

¡Lo que menos importa es su nombre, Rose! – exclamó Voldemort con desdén- Como mi mano derecha debes ser... diferente, realmente ese golpe te afecto.- Rose se largo a reír, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Mi hermano, voy a caminar. No te preocupes, llegaré para la cena. Voldemort le dedico una recelosa mirada, pero no se opuso. Rose caminó hasta llegar al parque central, cuando llegó allí, se sentó en el suelo y respiró profundamente. Había algo que no le gustaba de su hermano, pero se sentía mal de pensarlo, ya que después de todo, él le había dado todo (_eso fue lo que le hicieron creer_). Dio un largo suspiro, y se dispuso a irse, pero una pálida mano la detuvo.

¡Claudie!- dijo el extraño con ojos llenos de esperanza, bolsas bajo estos, de delgada contextura.

Disculpe, creo que usted se a confundido de persona, mi nombre es Rose.- dijo impasible la muchacha, sonriéndole – si hay algo en que le pudiera servir- comenzó Rose al ver como se le ensombrecía el rostro al extraño, al ver el emblema de su vestida ( la marca tenebrosa)

No, no hay forma.- el rubio dio media vuelta y se fue alejándose lentamente. Rose sintió unas enormes de correr tras él e irse de ahí. Pero se quedo quieta, con la misma sonrisa superficial que ponía para darle tranquilidad a los demás.

La muchacha caminó tranquila por el lugar, mirando detenidamente hasta la piedra más común de la tierra. Se preguntaba si siempre había sido ese lugar tan desolado y oscuro. Vio a lo lejos un pequeño jugando, se le acercó

Hola pequeñín- saludo mostrándole sus dientes

¡hola! ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

¡Seguro!

Mamá – llamó a gritos el pequeño, un mujer salió apurada

¿Qué ocurre?- palideció al ver a Rose- no, por favor- dijo arrodillándose- no se lo lleve, haré lo que digan

Yo no vine a hacer nada, ni llevarme nada, descuide- contestó incómoda- adiós, nuevo amigo- se despidió al pequeñín, quien le dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

Lily...tranquila- dijo James sentándola a su lado.

¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE? ¡ES CLAUDIE! ¿Estas seguro que era ella Remus?

Si, lo estoy...Tenía los mismos ojos cafés- dijo Remus tratando de mantener la calma

_Toma mi sangre  
mézclala, bébela y  
quémala, arde en la llama,  
pues sólo así podrás adorarme_

_...solo ella tiene la alquimia, solo ella podrá ayudarme...solo su sangre_

¿me buscabas?

Claro, hermanita. Solo para cenar con vos ¿Eso está mal?

No, oye ¿Qué tanto recitabas?

¿Me quieres?- contestó Voldemort. Rose estuvo apunto de escupir su cena

¿A qué viene? ¡Claro que si!- se apresuró a contestar

Entonces ven- la llevó a una recámara de hierro, e allí vio una especie de escultura de hierro (en realidad es la doncella de hierro, esa con muchas espinas de hierro y es de hierro y...eso) – si me amas, me darás de tu sangre y sobrevivirás

Es decir que me debo meter en esa cosa. Bien...lo haré- Rose había pensado profundamente en esos segundos, esta era una prueba de su hermano y ella la iba a cumplir. La doncella se abrió con estrépito y unas lianas verdes agarraron el cuerpo de la muchacha y se la llevó dentro y De nuevo se cerró, enterrándole las espinas.

Ahora reza- le dijo Voldemort a la muchacha, saliendo extasiado de la habitación.

_Sé que llegará el día  
en el que no haya herida  
causada por el odio  
de los que no son igual_

Y sé que duele soportar  
que escueza tanto la soledad  
por no vestir como ellos  
y por ti misma pensar

_Vivo con la pasión a flor de piel,  
entre estrofas encontraras mi hogar,  
ella espera a que regrese  
y mientras yo guardo sus besos y su voz  
en mi corazón _

_Hasta que el cuerpo aguante,  
hasta que quiera mi voz,  
hasta que el cuerpo aguante  
seguiré viviendo tal como soy_

Rose repitió eso por largos lapsos, se estaba desangrando, pero ella soportaría

Los Delacour regresamos en cuanto recibimos tu carta, Harry- el hombre le sonrió a la anciana- Me alegro de saber que...algunos están bien.

Déjalo así, anciana- dijo James saliendo de la mano de Lily. Gina cerró los ojos con envidia y apretó a Fleur contra su pecho- quiero que ustedes me hablen sobre Rose- Lily palideció pero dio una tranquila sonrisa. La matriarca salto de su asiento

¡Cómo! Es que acaso...

Déjalo así...Verás hijo había un conjuro, que Voldemort necesitaba hacer, para poder ganar más poder y llegar contra el rey Dumbledore con fuerza. Pero necesitaba la sangre y el alma de la dama negra...en otras palabras...de su hermana

¿ósea que la matará?- saltó Lily

No, solo ella sabe el conjuro para abrir las puertas de la inmortalidad, no le conviene. Pero la dama negra debe pasar por una enorme tranca, que medirá sus poderes, y los clasificará de destructores o no.

¿Qué pasa si lo son?

Pues será...una tragedia

¿Y si no?

Daremos las gracias.

Necesitamos saber estas respuestas...necesitamos

Un espía- dijo Sirius saliendo de la oscuridad que lo mantenía absorto.- Soy del clan Black, yo lo haré...

¡Te tildan de traidor!

Pero soy el más poderoso Black, les conviene tenerme, por que están llenos de mequetrefes como los Malfoy, y Snape. Yo lo haré

Pondrás es riesgo tu vida- dijo Remus con tono de preocupación

No importa- James se acercó bruscamente y lo abrazó con brutalidad

Me encargaré de tener a los mejores aurores para que cuando vuelvas, tu los guíes a combate.

Me encargaré de ... legar con vida- le dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

¿Cuánto lleva?- preguntó Voldemort a Snape

seis días, y ni agua a pedido

¿Seguro que no está muerta?- dijo Malfoy

¿ERES ESTÚPIDO O QUE? Claro que no está muerta, se le escucha rezar.

Es tiempo, solo cuatro días más y saldrá de allí- se escucharon golpes en la puerta, gritos, mucho ruido. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y apareció Sirius y tres hombres tratando de frenarlo. - ¡Pero que sorpresa!

¿En serio? Vaya, pensé que lo sabías todo

Black, me caes bien y me gusta como piensas, pero...no tientes a tu suerte. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

¿A mi? Nada, en lo absoluto, no me sirve de nada estar con vos . Vengo a ofrecerte algo.

Habla

Te ayudo a combatir, si me das dinero- dijo con simpleza

¡No le vaya a creer! ¡Es un traidor!

Por eso, Malfoy, puedo creerle. Te repito Sirius, me gusta como piensas-

A mi igual- dijo Black levantándose ( los hombres le habían hecho caer al suelo)

Pero...te exijo que te hagas la marca- Sirius palideció- pero no como estos lacayos, si no, una grande en la espalda, que te la surque entera. Si te niegas, te haré morir ahora mismo.

A...acepto – Voldemort sonrió complacido Snape y Malfoy sujetaron a Sirius, mientras que los demás hombres le desnudaban el torso (:L) . Tom se inclinó y con su varita dibujó su marca con sonrisa

Mientras tanto Rose seguía en su trabajo, el cual le estaba costando. Además había empezado a soñar con un muchacho de cabellos negros, ojos grises con tonalidades azules, que le pedía ayuda. Sentía que conocía a ese joven, y lo relacionaba con el extraño rubio. Se movió ligeramante a la izquierda y sintió como algunas de las espinas le rasgaba más la piel, hasta atravesarla. Escuchó un golpeteo en el hierro, entonces volvió a entonar sus rezos.

_Sé que llegará el día  
en el que no haya herida  
causada por el odio  
de los que no son igual_

Y sé que duele soportar  
que escueza tanto la soledad  
por no vestir como ellos  
y por ti misma pensar 

_Vivo con la pasión a flor de piel,  
entre estrofas encontraras mi hogar,  
ella espera a que regrese  
y mientras yo guardo sus besos y su voz  
en mi corazón..._

_Hasta que el cuerpo aguante,  
hasta que quiera mi voz,  
hasta que el cuerpo aguante  
seguiré viviendo tal como soy..._

Llegaron noticias de Sirius- dijo Remus con una sobre negro en sus manos

¿Qué dice?- preguntó curiosa Lily a James que leyó en silencio

Claudie sigue viva, dice que en dos días la sacaran de...la doncella de hierro. Esa era la tranca que hablaba mi padre. No dice nada más- dijo en tono de preocupación. Lily se acercó al oído de Remus, y este se fue po la puerta trasera

¿Hay algo que quieras expresar?- dijo con rudeza, cruzando sus brazos.

Sirius está ocultando algo, estoy seguro de ello. Lily, yo no quiero perderlo...a parte de ser mi mejor hombre es mi...

Mejor amigo, lo sé. James si pudiera hacer algo por ti...

Lily, el hecho que estes conmigo me hace el hombre con más dicha en la Tierra.- Lily lo rodeó con sus brazos y le besó levemete en los brazos. El se escondió entre su cabello, y soltó algunas lagrimas.

James...yo...

¡JAMES! ¡ES REMUS! ¡LUNA LLENA!- los gritos de Harry Potter los sacó del sueño, y corrieron para hacer apoyo a los que trataban de detener a Remus lobo

Sirius...¿Para quien era esa carta que escribiste?- dijo Snape, frente a Voldemort, Malfoy sonrió complacido

Ya sabía yo que eras un traidor

La carta era pedido mío- dijo Voldemort de mal humor- Sirius conquistará a mi hermana, ¿Qué no lo ven?Si se enamora de Sirius, jamás nos traicionará

¿Qué tal si Black nos traiciona?

SILENCIO- escupió Nagigi, la novia de pelo verdoso de Voldemort. Tom sonrió

Nagigi, pensé que tenías más paciencia que antes...me gustas más explosiva ¿Qué crees que debería hacer con estos miedosos?

Yo que tu que los meto a la doncella de hierro, hasta que se mueran, no necesitamos cobardes- Voldemort estalló en una carcajada, al ver la palidez de Malfoy y Snape, y las sonrisas de Black y Nagigi.

No podemos, aún no tenemos suficiente ejercito. Ya vayanse, menos tu Nagigi.- Los hombres se retiraron. Sirius caminó derecho, para que los cobardes no lo sigueran y se perdió entre los pasillos.

Era hoy el día en que sacaban a Rose de aquel horrible lugar, y el solo se valía de rumeres, ya que Voldemort no permitía que nadie se metiera en la habitación donde estaba la chica. Suspiró fuerte. Aún sentía escozor en la marca de su espalda, pero más le dolía era la verguenza de llevarla consigo.

¿Qué ocurre, guapo?- dijo Nagigi saliendo detras de él

¿Segura que me puedes llamar así? ¿Voldemort te lo permitirá?

El mismo Voldemort me mandó a verte, te nota algo extraño. Y pues, es que no te a visto con ninguna mujercita y se preocupa de que te tomes muy enserio el compromiso de su hermana contigo. Después de todo, tus hijos deben ser de lo mejor, asi que los espera con ansias.

¿No quiere uno nuestro?- perguntó alzando una ceja. Nagigi rió coqueta

no, a ese lo quemaría vivo. Pero si quieres podemos...aqui mismo

No, gracias- dijo con repulsión escondida.

Me alegro, por que la ves que se lo dije al babotas de Malfoy aceptó.

¿Y que hiciste?

Lo patée. No se pudo sentar en semanas- Sirius rió de buenas. Miró fijamente a la mujer. Tenía los ojos amarillos, y su cabellos verde era tan extraño que daba la impresión de escamas. Llevaba un vestido escotado en sus senos y en su pierna izquierda, dejando que desear. Sirius dió media vuelta. Era verdad, ahora el parecia que se había unido al hábito. Se preguntaba como James iba con Lily.

Lily- dijo James, llamando la atención de la peliroja que estaba recostada en el pasto.

_¿_Qué ocurre, James?- dijo sin levantarse

Nada- dijo recargándose sobre ella. Le dio un suave beso en la boca y acarició su mejillas sonrojadas...(Entiendanse que pasaron muchas otras cosas)

Es tiempo- dijo Voldemort mirando a la doncella con terror, mientras escuchaba la vocesita de su hermana, diciendo cosas en latín, que él no entendía. Lo acompañaba Nagigi y Sirius, mirando la doncella con impaciencia. La doncella se abrió buscamente y con sus verdes tentáculos dejó suelta a Rose, quien cayó de pie, y sus heridas y su ensangrentado cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, ante el asombro de todos

¿Lo he hecho bien, hermano? – dijo con una sonrisa

Muy bien- hizo una seña a Nagigi, quien cubió a la joven con una manta. Sirius se quedó mudo. No recordaba lo guapa que era, es más, ni siquiera se acordaba de haberla encontrado guapa, apero ahora que la veía con el cabello suelto, con sonrisa y no con el seño fruncido podía verla con claridad.

Sirius- escuchó decir a Nagigi- su nombrees Sirius Black.- se giro y se escontro con una atravesadora mirada de parte de Claudie. Era como si lo estuviera estudiando...

Siento, sr. Black, que lo conozco de alguna parte

¿A sí?

Si

Me alegro que el golpe, le deje aún secuelas de mi, ya que yo soy vuestro prometido- dijo con perfecto asento sensual. Cosa que hizo fruncir el seño a Claudie. Rose, caminó tomada de la mando por Nagigi, a su habitación, se daría un largo baño, y dormiría. Se metió a la tina, miró sus manos y se concentró. Vio como sus manos se volvían peludas y negras. Sintió que se ahogaba en mucha agua, dos fuertes manos la sacaron del agua. Los castaños ojos se perdieron en los azules, y así tomó la forma de mujer, nuevamente.

Una pantera...eres una pantera.- Sirius la llevó hasta la cama, la tapó y se fue de allí. Daria estas noticias personalmente.

Disculpen por lo de esa vez- dijo avergonzado Remus

Descuida amigo, aunque necesité a Sirius

Lo sé, sabía que no te lo podrías solo, ¿Cómo sobrevivir sin el hermomso Sirius?- Remus y James saltaron y se le abalanzaron.

¡Amigo!

¿Pero que hacen? ¡Me arrunaran mi peinado!

¡Black!- reprochó con falso enojo Remus

Te extrañamos viejo amigo- dijo James palmoteandole la espalda. Sirius se mordió los labios de dolor.

¿A que vienes?- dijo Lily recelosa

A darles noticias de la pantera- Lily sonrió

Yo la ayudé- exclamó orgullosa

¿De qué hablan?

Claudie

Rose- corrigió Sirius- Aunque sabe que me conoce de antes, pero le hicieron creer algo sin importancia.

¿Ya salió de la doncella?

Si

¿Debemos llorar o agradecer?

Agradecer- Sirius dio un enorme suspiro y cayó inconciente

¿Dónde está Sirius, Nagigi?

Salió. Dijo algo de dormirlejos de malditos. Seguramente lo dice opr Snape y Malfoy, lo molestan muy seguidos

Se agrada

Y a ti igual

Si no fuera por eso, no le hubiese dado la mano de mi hermana, Nagigi.

¿Por qué le hiciste eso en la espalda?

Porque sé que no está con nosotros

¿y por que lo ayudas entonces?

Paciencia, paciencia

¡Sabes como odio cuando dices eso!

¿Ya ha despertado?

No...James...quiero que veas algo- James siguió a Remus, éste destapó la espalda de Sirius

¡Qué...!

Quizás eso te ocultaba- dijo Lily

Seguramente-


End file.
